


Desperation

by afteriwake



Series: 2017 Christmas Gift Fics [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Aftermath of a Case, Crime Scenes, Desperation, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Forehead Touching, Hugs, Injured Molly, Kissing, Mentioned Explosions, Molly's Safe, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Loves Molly Hooper, Sherlock Thinking, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: In the aftermath of an explosion where Molly was injured, Sherlock has some thoughts.





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melody1987](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melody1987/gifts).



> This is a fic for **melody1987** , who asked for a Sherlolly " _desperate kiss_ " fic from a prompt list I had up long ago. Happy early Christmas!

Lost her.

He’d nearly lost her and _she had nearly died and it was all his fault he wasn’t careful she was in danger HE’D NEARLY LOST HER!_

He had to force himself to breathe. He couldn’t see her; the paramedics had whisked her away to look her over and while he knew the Lestrade had questions the detective inspector was shielding him from the media which had swooped in. An explosion in even an abandoned part of London’s warehouse district was still a newsworthy event, and having the famous Sherlock Holmes involved would mean everyone wanted a soundbite.

They had barely gotten out before the explosion leveled the warehouse. She’d been conscious but concussed from what had been done to her before he’d managed to free her. There didn’t seem to be any major injuries aside from perhaps a sprained ankle _from running for their lives_ and he was grateful for that. But he needed to see her. Soon. Before he dwelt on this too long and went mad.

“Sherlock?”

He looked up at the familiar sound of her voice, seeing she was on a set of crutches with her ankle taped up and an unfamiliar shoe on her other foot. Standing tall, walking on her own wanting to see him _maybe needing to, he didn’t know_. Perhaps he could relax.

He stood, moving towards her and caressing her face gently, checking for any other signs of injury. Eventually, he simply rested his forehead against hers and cradled her face as gently as possible. “Molly...”

“I’m alright, Sherlock. I just need to go home and stay awake for a while and ice my ankle, prop it up, and--”

He cut her off with a kiss, a desperate and needy kiss, needing to be reassured in a way that words simply could not. She sounded as though she was alright but was she really? Truly? The way she kissed him back, as hungrily as he kissed her, nearly dropping the crutches to clutch him, proved without a shadow of a doubt that she was okay.

At least, it proved she still needed him.

They broke apart to catch their breath and once again they were forehead to forehead, hands clutching, standing close _I want to keep her safe I need to keep her safe but I can’t hover can’t wrap her in cotton and put her on a shelf_ until she adjusted the crutches and reached for his hand.

Maybe he could get the thoughts in his head to settle once they were home.

He hoped.


End file.
